Upgrades
This page is about all the upgrades available to buy in mint tycoon Mint #Grinder, Polisher, and Recycler ##The grinder increases quality by a bit, which increases the money made on sales. (B$750) ##The Polisher does the same as the grinder but has a higher quality boost and stacks with the grinder. (B$1,750) ##The Recycler further increases the quality of the coins. It also gives you back some materials in Advanced mode. (B$9000000000) #Automatic Controls: ##Automatic controls automatically send materials to your press line to be minted and put into storage. ##The controls have 5 separate modes: ###Paused: The mint does not produce any coins (Unlocked at Start) ###Static: The mint produces one type of coin at once (B$500) ###Auto-Cycler: Cycles through the materials one by one (B$5,000) ###Prevalence-Cycler: Cycles one material until finished then goes to the next one (B$7,500) ###Random-Cycler: Cycles materials randomly (B$10,000) #Large coin press and next tier ore. ##The large coin press increases the original coin press (9 coins) to 22 coins pressed per sheet of selected material. (B$6,000) ##Next tier ore allows you to get the better ore available. (Note: The vault of each material is required before creating coins of that material. E.g. the silver vault is required before making silver coins.) Coin presses cannot print money and money presses cannot press coins. ###Bronze: Is the basic material used for coins. (Unlocked at Start) ###Silver: The second material used for coins. Slightly more valuable than bronze. (B$1,000) ###Gold: Significantly more valuable than Silver. Used for coins. (B$3,000) ###Platinum: The most expensive metal in the game. Used for coins. (B$10,000) ###Tix: The next material upgrade. Tix is the first paper currency. (B$12,000) ###Robux: The most valuable currency in the game. They are the only other paper currency (B$15,000) Mine Platform This can only be found in Advanced mode and the link to how to get Advanced mode is here. After you finish the Tutorial your platform should look like this D'rill' 1. Upgrade Ore Extractor (1. B$1000 2. B$5000) This upgrade increases the amount of ore you get 2. Teeth (1. B$1000) This allows players to put new drill bits onto the extractor each allowing the player to mine different ores at different rates. 3. Automatic Controls (B$5000) This allows the player to automatize the drilling and extraction process meaning that the player will not have to press the green "Ready" button. 4. Apply "" (1. B$1000 2. B$5000 3. 10000) We think that this also increases the speed of the extractor and it gives u a higher Quality Bonus. 5. Durability We think that this increases the speed of "Rising Drill" process Storage and Sorting 1. Install more local storage (B$5000) This adds more storage to the sorting system 2. Add Another Parallel Sorter (B$50000) The sorter sends out +1 block every time for every time you buy this. (Note: This Part of the Upgrades is still a stump help us to fill this page up with the necessary details.) Vault In the vault there are upgrades that are specific to certain materials, for example certain defenses for bronze storage. Bronze storage - B$ 1000 - Defense is a bar that a player must walk across that can be upgraded to have lava, be icy and have a much longer bar - cost B$ 1000 excluding upgrades Silver storage - B$ 3000 - Defense is a truss obstacle that can be upgraded to have lava and no joiners - costs B$ 3000 excluding upgrades Gold storage - B$ 6000 - Defense is a platform obstacle on the sides, which can be upgraded to be shorter, have lava and be icy - costs B$ 6000 excluding upgrades Platinum storage - B$ 9000 - Defense is a pillar parkour which can be upgraded to be smaller and to have lava at the bottom - costs B$ 9000 excluding upgrades Tix storage - B$ 12000 - Defense is a walkway with disappearing platforms that can be upgraded to have lava underneath, react quicker and disappear faster - costs B$ 12000 before upgrades Robux storage - B$ 15000 - Defense is a hypercube, which is a maze with multiple levels but some go back or some go forwards or even into a trap which can be covered with lava. Can be upgraded to have more levels or have lava covering the emergency escape - Costs B$ 15000 before any upgrades. (Note: You don't lose anything when somebody robs you, so the defenses are only for trolling them and not letting them rob you) and you need to pee and poo in your pants for the upgrades to work